


【名夏】一日师生

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 演戏小故事
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】一日师生

“诶？重要的道具忘在家里了？”

“是啊……片场似乎也没有替换用的，一小时后就要开机了，伤脑筋啊。夏目，可以拜托你送过来吗？”

接到了名取拜托自己帮忙带东西的电话之后，夏目在玄关柜上找到了他要的棕色公文包，里面鼓鼓囊囊塞了很多拍戏用的道具。

“找到了，地址发我一下吧。”

猫咪老师对于名取忘带东西这件事嗤之以鼻，但还是被夏目半强迫着以「你也该减减肥了」的理由带出了家门。顺着地图的指示坐了四十分钟电车后，夏目来到了一处建筑物前，这座楼就是摄影棚在的地方了，周边一片空荡荡的，已经到了远离市中心的地方。

“夏目——！”名取从大门里探了半颗脑袋出来向他挥挥手。他穿着黑色的衬衫戴着眼镜，不知道今天是准备扮演什么角色。

“啊，名取先生，我带来了。”夏目把公文包交给他就准备离开了，不过被名取一把拉住了。

“机会难得，不要来参观参观么？”

“不需要了吧……”

夏目仍然记得上次去名取的片场参观时发生了什么，不由得皱了皱眉。被他拉过去临时对男女主的戏份也就罢了，还被打扮成那样，真是太过分了。

“今天片场在拍美食广告，提供超好吃的团子哦——”名取见夏目没说话，故意拖长了声音等待猫咪老师的回复，“有机会当模特的话，绝对能吃到饱的~”

“什么？我要去我要去！”

果不其然，猫咪老师又被点心蛊惑了。夏目叹了口气，本来想说要不自己在楼下等着，结果还没等他反应过来一人一猫就都被拉过去了。一进片场所有人的目光集中了过来，夏目顿时有种不祥的预感。

“哇，这只猫真的很合适！快来快来，咦，我们是不是见过？”

名取说的不假，果然这边在拍美食广告，点心的香气让猫咪老师露出满足的笑容。还好不是找他，夏目松了口气，猫咪老师看到那边摄影棚下面堆满了草莓大福眼睛都直了，二话不说就由着工作人员带了过去。

“名取先生，今天是演什么角色呢？”夏目打量了下名取今天的装扮，有点好奇地问。

“你猜呢？”名取摘下来金丝眼睛，又不自觉地散发出迷人气场。

“呃……我猜猜看哦，有点文质彬彬的感觉，是老师吗？”

“答对了！”名取把眼镜戴上，稍微整理了下头发然后提起了公文包，一秒钟就切换成了老师的状态。

旁边的工作人员见到名取打了声招呼，然后提醒他可以进场了。

“哦哦，好的。”名取走进了另一间摄影棚，夏目留在原地等猫咪老师，不过看起来还要很久的样子。此时它已经吃到第五个还是第六个草莓大福了。

“啊不好了！佐藤似乎来的路上膝盖受伤了，我想我们可能需要再找个学生演员……”另一名工作人员急匆匆从那边的摄影棚走出来，一边打着电话一边左顾右盼寻找着什么，“随便找一个？我们这边都是三十代的人，你确定有人能演学生？别开玩笑了好嘛，你夸我长得年轻也没用的！”

结果她看了一圈还真发现了目标，惊喜地说，“诶，等等！好像真的有合适的！”

夏目还坐在那边看着猫咪老师被摄影师抚摸着指导动作，大家都纷纷夸赞它太灵动了，简直就是为美食广告而生的。他正看得想笑，结果就被人一把抓住了胳膊。

“这位同学！我们需要你的帮助！”

“诶？什么事？”夏目一怔，又有种不太好的预感。

“那个我们今天扮演学生的临时演员来不了了，但是又不想耽误大家的进度，戏份不多就一分钟不到，可不可以麻烦你……”

好巧不巧这时候名取也走了出来，看到这位女士在跟夏目说话饶有兴趣地在一旁看着，然后对她补充了一句，“他很合适哦~”

“诶真的吗？那更好了！你们认识的吗？”

名取露出了迷人的微笑，“是的，我们在一起住……”他话还没说完，就被夏目手忙脚乱地捂住了嘴并用眼神警告。

“好的，演学生是吗？我可以帮忙。”为了转移这位工作人员的注意力，夏目只好无奈地答应了下来。

“太感谢了！”她立刻安排片场的人开始布置，外加指导夏目的台词，“你和名取先生认识的对吧？所以就用日常一点的氛围最好了，台词的话就一句话，「老师不好了，七濑同学受伤了！」，这样！”

夏目看了看台本，大概了解了这部剧是关于两个班级的老师的恋爱故事，台词里出现的七濑就是女老师班级里的学生。此时因为她在学校受伤了，夏目扮演的学生就赶来办公室寻求帮助。

“我知道了。”夏目点了点头，然后换上了学生制服打好了领带等待入场。

名取已经准备开拍了，走进去的时候和他擦肩而过，趁别人不注意悄悄摸了摸他的头，“加油哦夏目。”

这个人真是……夏目没理他，这次来片场又神不知鬼不觉被名取拉来拍戏了，下次说什么自己也不要进去片场了，如果猫咪老师非要来就把它交给名取好了。

“各就各位，action！”随着导演一声令下，拍摄开始了。

场景是在名取扮演的老师的办公室里，夏目一路小跑从走廊推开门走到名取桌前。

“老师不好了，七濑同学受伤了！”

名取刚刚在低头看书，一听赶忙放下了手头的东西拉着他的胳膊说，“怎么回事？带我去看看。”

然后两个人冲出门，消失在了走廊上。非常简单的一段戏，对于相熟的两个人来说很顺理成章。

“卡！”导演跑到摄像身边看了看刚刚拍好的这一条，满意地点了点头，“非常好，可以过了。”

夏目松了口气，然后又有点恼怒地看了看名取先生，然而在名取眼里这个表情让他更可爱了。

“好啦，真是不好意思，我回去再补偿你哦。”名取凑在他耳边小声说。

夏目换回了自己的衣服，又等了一会儿拍着美食广告的猫咪老师，可能是状态极佳，它又被拉着拍了好多视频广告。工作人员为了感谢它，打包了一箱草莓大福然后对夏目说酬金之后会给他的。猫咪老师对这个草莓大福的味道十分满意，甚至说下次还想来。

“没有下次了！”夏目对于猫咪老师有美食就不顾其他的行为很不爽，他往外一看发现都要天黑了，这时名取也收工了，拍了拍他的肩膀说准备回家了。

那一边导演正在检查今天的拍摄内容，播放到夏目出场的那段的时候露出了有些不解的表情，“怎么感觉这两人有点那种气场，这就是现在年轻人说的CP感吗？”

“夏目，还在生我的气吗？”名取坐上了驾驶座，看到夏目罕见的没坐在副驾驶上，而是把草莓大福放在了那里，自己则跑到了后面的座位上。

“所以都说了，我讨厌做这种引人注目的事。”夏目抱着猫咪老师靠在后排的座位上，没有正面回答。

“对不起啦，今天的事我是真的没有想到的，原本真的只是想带你参观一下。”名取露出了有些寂寞的表情，又让夏目有点心软了，全然忘了随意切换表情是演员的天然能力。

“还有你！猫咪老师！为了美食就什么都不顾了，真是的。”夏目捏了捏猫咪老师的尾巴，赌气地说着。

“什么！竟然这么对你的保镖说话，哼！”猫咪老师在一旁做起了鬼脸。

“算了，能帮到名取先生也不错，毕竟你也帮过我那么多次。”夏目摸了摸猫咪老师的肚子，不知道是不是错觉，感觉经过了草莓大福的填充又变圆了，倒是手感更加柔软了。

“彼此彼此啦，不过，我有个小小的请求——”名取看了看后视镜里的夏目。

猫咪老师此时在夏目怀里发出舒服的咕噜声，然后警觉地看了一眼名取。

“再叫我一声老师吧？”名取笑着说。

“你这家伙！夏目的老师已经是我了，你小子想干嘛！”猫咪老师很是不爽想要跳到前面的座位和名取对峙，被夏目死死按住了。

夏目愣了一下，这时正好到了目的地，车停了下来，名取下了车帮他打开门，满脸期待的样子，他想拒绝都有些难。

“名……名取、老师……”夏目涨红了脸，眼神飘到了名取身后的一片天空，最后挤了半天还是说出口了。猫咪老师嫌弃地先行离开了，大概是觉得老师这个词被玷污了。

猝不及防地他的嘴被堵上了。

结束了一个拥吻，名取凑过来笑着说，“那么，请多指教了，夏目同学~”

END


End file.
